Are You Snogging My Sister, Harry?
by JoeBob1379
Summary: Ginny likes Harry. Harry likes Ginny. Misunderstandings ensue. Officially the most pointless fluffball I've ever even thought of posting.


**A/N:** Okay, I was surfin' FAP and I found a thread in the "…cruisin'…" section for Luna/Draco.  It didn't have many stories, but I thought it seemed interesting, so I read one.  And then I was hooked.  There are entirely too few DM/LL fics out there, so I decided to write my own.  It turned into a Harry/Ginny story, though.  Maybe I'll write a sequel that's DM/LL…  Post OotP (duh)… Just a one-shot.  Pure, unadulterated fluff.  Enjoy!

**A/N #2:  **I forgot to tell you that this features friendly!Draco… He turned against his father and the Dark Arts and is now on good terms with the dream team…okay? Good :-)  And this isn't BETA'd… sorry if there are lots of mistakes…

**Disclaimer:**  It's all mine!!!  MUAHAHAHAA!!  (except for the stuff that belongs to JK)

**A/N #3 (last one):  **Okay, "Keep Guessing" is on vacation… it needed a break… and plus, it's going nowhere… I just need to have a clear plan before I continue it…  On a happier note (for me, anyway) I'm writing a new fic called "Mortal Peril" about Molly Weasley and all the times her family has been in Mortal Peril (hence the title)… there will be Molly/Arthur, but other than that there probably won't be any major shippage… and it will be a lot more serious than all my other fics, because I usually write fluff… anyway, I'm done rambling… on with the story!

**Are You Snogging My Sister, Harry?**

 "She's already going with someone, so don't bother asking her," Ginny said calmly.

"But, but I thought- I was sure she-," Harry sighed and sat in a chair by the fire, running his hands through his hair.

"Harry, just because you asked at the end of last year whether she wanted help finding her things doesn't mean you can assume she is hopelessly in love with you and will automatically go to Hogsmeade with you!"

"But, I could have sworn-,"

"You and Ron are both such gits!  Oh, I will never understand you two!"

Ginny let out a muffled scream when Harry tried to reply and stormed out of the common room.  She mumbled and muttered until she bumped into a couple walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Luna, this is your entire fault!" Ginny said hysterically.

"Are you alright, Ginny?  You seem a little ruffled," Luna replied in concern.

"I hate boys!  No offence, Draco,"

"Erm, maybe I should go... I'll meet you at lunch, okay?" Draco said, giving Luna a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you," she said, grabbing Ginny and leading her to a deserted corridor.

"He did it again," Ginny sighed.

"What did he do?"

"He's just like Ron.  He thinks of me as a little sister.  He wanted to ask _you_ to Hogsmeade today!  Not that there's anything wrong with you, it's just… he knows me better than you!  Why won't he ask me?"

A nearby suit of armor chose that moment to let out a muffled laugh.  Unfortunately for him, Ginny chose that moment to kick something.  

*   *   *   *   *   *

"What did you do this time, Potter?" Draco mumbled to himself as he headed toward Gryffindor Tower in hopes of running in to someone who would let him in.

He was in luck.

"Creevey!"

"Y-yes?"

Draco smiled to himself.  He still enjoyed scaring the underclassmen.

"Let me in, I need to talk to Potter."

"O-okay," he squeaked the password to the fat lady and scampered off.

Draco laughed and walked into the room.  Sitting by the fireplace was a sulking Potter and his two friends.

"Potter, what did you do to her?"

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry said half-heartedly.

"He was telling us that he was going to Hogsmeade with Luna and Ginny overheard," Hermione supplied.

"She started yelling at him and telling him that she was already going with someone and that she didn't like him that way," Ron added.

"I didn't even get the chance to tell her that I didn't mean it that way.  I couldn't tell her that we were going as friends.  Ugh, and now she thinks I like _Luna_!"

"Hey, what's wrong with liking Luna?" Draco asked dangerously.

"Nothing!  But I don't!  Well, I like her, but I don't _like _her!  I _like_ Ginny!"

"Then why don't you go _tell_ her?" 

"Because, Malfoy, I don't know _how_!"

"Just say it!  In fact, I think you need to tell her right now.  Come on!"

"Now!  I can't!  Not _now_!"

"Then when is it going to happen, Potter?  Pretty soon she's going to move on, and then you'll regret it."

"But-"

"Oh, suck it up!  Let's go!"

*   *   *   *   *   *

"I am going to Hogsmeade with him," Luna said calmly.

"You're what?  Why?  How could you do this to me?  What about Draco?"

"I was going to give him advice."

"About what?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Luna, I am your best friend!  You had better tell me!"

"I was going to give him advice about you."

"What?"

"He likes you."

"He _what_?"

"He's liked you for a long time, and he asked me if I would help him tell you."

"He's liked me for a _long time_?"

"Yes."

"And you _knew_?"

"Yes."

"_Why didn't you TELL me?_"

"He asked me not to,"

"So?"

"And I told him I wouldn't."

"_So_?"

"Well I can't very well break my word to him, can I?"

"But you told me now!"

"So?"

"But you told him you wouldn't!"

"_So_?"

"Luna!"

"If you must know, I think he wants me to tell you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"If you say so."

*   *   *   *   *   *

"She could be anywhere, Malfoy, there's no use in searching for her!  We should just wait until she comes back to the common room!"

"Shut it, Potter."

"But-"

"They're just down here."

Harry scowled and walked along in silence.  He could hear voices coming from the other end of the corridor, just around the corner.  Before he knew it he was standing in front of Ginny Weasley, wide-eyed and stuttering.

"Hello, Harry," she said coldly.

"Hey, Ginny.  Erm, can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

Harry glanced at the others.

"Come on, guys," Hermione muttered.

As soon as they were out of site Harry sat down.

"So… what's up?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him.

"Heh… look, Ginny… will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

She was silent.

"I mean, I really like you.  A lot.  And I don't know if you like me at all anymore… you obviously think I'm a git… I dunno, maybe this is a mistake.  It must be.  You could never like me.  Forget it.  Let's just pretend I never said anything, okay?  I'll just-"

"Harry?" Ginny said, staring at him piercingly.

"What?" he asked, befuddled.

"I like you too."

"Oh."

"And I would love to go to Hogmeade with you."

"Oh."

They fell in to silence, neither really comprehending what had just happened.

*   *   *   *   *   *

"It's stopped working!" Ron whispered, prodding his Extendable Ear.

"Maybe they've stopped talking," Hermione suggested.

"I bet they're snogging," Draco said bluntly.

"What?" Ron yelped, horrified.

*   *   *   *   *   *

Ginny poked Harry's arm and he jumped.

"Wha-?"

She put her hand over her mouth and motioned him to be quiet.

He gave her a questioning look and she pointed to a pink, snake-like thing that was poking around the corner.

His eyes lit up in recognition.  Extendable Ears.

Ginny stood up and motioned him to follow.  They tip-toed to the other end of the corridor and sprinted away, giggling.

"We should sneak up on them from behind," Harry whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her down two more corridors.

They saw Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Draco listening intently at the end of the corridor.  They made their way towards them and Harry counted to three on his fingers.

"Boo!"

All four of their friends screamed like little pixies while Harry and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Hah-hah," Draco muttered.

"Are you snogging my sister?" Ron asked impatiently.

"No," Harry replied.

"See!  I told you!"

"Not yet," Harry whispered, squeezing Ginny's hand.

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"Nothing!" Harry said, grinning.

**A/N #4 (I swear this is the last one!):  **I know it isn't very original, and I know there's not much of a plot… but I warned you!  I told you it would be fluff!  I think I'll write a sequel some time tonight or tomorrow… I have extra time because today and tomorrow my school is doing AIMS testing (a stupid test that is required for graduation in Arizona) and all Sophomores are required to do it, so those of us who aren't in 10th grade get to leave school at 10:05 in the morning!  Yay!  *laughs at Sophomore friends who have to take the stupid test*  Muahahah!


End file.
